Her Name Is Rose
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: Liv makes a discovery during a run in Central Park. Eventual E/O. Feel free to review! Always appreciated! Chapter 3 has been uploaded. To all people who want to review know that I only keep constructive criticisms. Flames WILL be removed
1. Chapter 1

Olivia couldn't sleep. That wasn't entirely new or surprising. She had spent many a night that way. After pacing restlessly about the apartment for about an hour, she strapped on her gun and went to Central Park. She was running when she heard a small whimper.

"Is anyone there?" she called.

More sniffling and whimpers followed her question, and from that Olivia could tell that she wouldn't need her gun.

"It's okay," she cooed. "I won't hurt you. Come on out. Come on." Her voice was soft. "It's okay. No one can hurt you."

A little girl around the age of three came into her view. She looked a little thin, and she was clutching a tattered pink blanket.

Olivia bent down so she wouldn't look so tall. "Hi, Sweetie, my name's Olivia. What's your name?"

"My name Rose," she said, shivering from the cold.

"Come on out of there, Rose," Olivia said, holding her arms open.

The girl shook her head. "Me hiding. I safe here."

"Rose, Honey, it's okay. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"I not safe out there. They said they'd get me if I told the truth."

"Rose, I'm a police officer. I can help, but I need you to tell me what happened."

"But what if they know?" Rose's shoulders began to shake. "If they know, they find me, and they kill me, and then they take me where nobody find me."

"Did they tell you that would happen?" Olivia asked her softly.

Slowly, Rose came away from the bush and came toward Olivia. She nodded as she took her hand. "Yes, they said they kill me if I say the truth."

"Can you tell me who they are, Rose?"  
>"The men who took me knew my daddy. They killed both my parents and took me, then they brought me to a room."<p>

"Where was the room, Rose?" Olivia asked, lifting her up.

"At Tommy's house. Jack lived there, too. Tommy made me stay down in the room so nobody be able to see."

"Do you know Tommy or Jack's last name?"

"No, Livy, they no say it." She snuggled up into her chest.  
>Olivia brought her back to the precinct and made a call to ACS, Rose balanced on her hip.<p>

"Livy, me no wanna go with them. Me wanna live with you."

Olivia was startled a little. "Really?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, yeah!"

Just then, Elliot came into the room and went into Cragen's office, causing Rose to hide her face in Olivia's neck.

"He a bad man, Livy?" she asked in a whisper.

Olivia smiled. "No, no. He's a good man. He's a police officer like Livy. He's my partner."

"What that mean?"

"He helps Livy catch bad guys."

"Bad guys like Jack and Tommy?"

Liv tipped her head. "What did Jack and Tommy do?" she asked bringing her into the interview room.

"Tommy hurt me, and Jack, he watch." Rose said softly.

"How did he hurt you?"

"He touch."

"Where did he touch?"

"'The private place, Livy. It hurt, so I tell him stop, but he not. Jack just watch."

"Did Jack ever tell him to stop?"

Rose picked up a doll and began to rock her. "Baby crying, Livy," she said.

Liv recognized that she was trying to soothe herself by soothing the doll. "Why is baby crying?" she asked her.

"She scared."

"Why is she scared?"

"She got hurt. Like me. No cry, baby. No cry."

Liv stroked her hair. "I know a way that might help you stop being scared."

"Really, Livy?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, do you think you'd recognize them if you saw them again?"

"You gonna make me go back to the house, Livy?" Rose's lip quivered. "Me no wanna go back!" She held onto her tight

Liv shook her head. "No, no. I was thinking if you could point them out we could fix it."

"But Livy, what if they see me?"

"We have this special glass. They can't see you, but you can see them."  
>Rose shook her head. "They will hurt me, Livy."<p>

"Not if I'm there."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay."

Liv smiled, waving as Casey came over to join them. "Rosie, this is my friend, Casey."

"She a superhero, too?"

Casey chuckled. "I guess you could say that, Rosie," she said.

Rose smiled. "You catch bad guys too?  
>Casey nodded. "Sure do."<p>

Liv patted her friend's shoulder. "Rosie, you ready?"

Rose held onto Liv's collar. "Uh huh."

Casey pressed the intercom button. "Send them in."


	2. Right Where I Want To Be

"Now, Rosie, if you recognize Tommy and Jack, just point them out and tell us the number they're holding," Liv instructed her. "\Remember they can't see you."

"Take a long look. There's no hurry," Casey said softly. "Take all the time you need."

Rose stared intently at the men. "Tommy is number 3 and Jack is number 1," she said after a long pause.

"Just to be clear, Rosie," Liv said, "where do you know Tommy and Jack from?

"Tommy kept me in the room in his house. He hurt me, and Jack watched." She started to cry, so Liv put her arms around her and lifted her down from the sil.

"You did great, Rosie," she told her as she carried her out. "Now Casey can help us get the bad guys." Then, they saw a woman walking toward them.  
>"Detective Benson?" she asked.<p>

"Yes?"

She extended her hand. "Leslie Grant, ACS. I'm here for Rose Donovan."  
>Rose shook her head, holding tighter to Liv. "Me no wanna go. Me wanna stay with Livy," she said stubbornly.<p>

Leslie shook her head. "Rose, that's not possible."

"Why not? Why can't I stay with Livy?"

"Cause Livy can't take care of you."

Liv bit her tongue. "How did this woman know she couldn't?  
>Rose started to cry. "Livy, no leave me!" she exclaimed, holding on tighter.<p>

Elliot heard the commotion and came out of the captain's office.

"What's going on, Liv?" he asked.

Before she could answer, Rose cried out, "This lady trying take me with her, and me no wanna go! Me wanna stay with Livy!"

"I have to take her," Grant said.

"I know a good solution," Elliot said.

"Which is?" Grant asked.

"They can come live with me."

"And you are?"

"Detective Benson's partner, Elliot Stabler. I'd be glad to have them."

Liv blinked. "Really, El?"

Elliot smiled. "Sure. Since Kathy left, it's kinda quiet."

Rose jumped down and hugged his leg. "Yay! Can we, Ms. Grant? Can we?"

Grant chuckled. "Okay, you can. I'll check in on you soon." She took down his address and left.

Liv bent down and hugged Rose. "Thanks, El."

He hugged her back. "That's no problem, Liv. What are partners for?"

She smiled. "We'll meet you at home. Come on, Rosie. Wanna go shopping?"

"What shopping mean, Livy?"

"We're gonna go get you some clothes and some toys to take back home."

Rose's eyes lit up as she reached for her hand. "Can we get some books, too, Livy?"

Liv smiled. "Sure."

After a long while, they came home with armloads of books, toys and games, but Rose was particularly enamored with a stuffed gray wolf she now called Silky, so she held her with the same hand that clutched a brand new sage green blanket. Elliot opened the door with a smile. "Well, hi there," he said, smiling at them.

Rose giggled. "Elly!" she chirped happily.  
>Elliot chuckled. "Hey there, Rosebud," he said, stroking her hair as Liv walked past him, patting his shoulder as she went up to put their stuff up in the guest room.<p>

"Wanna play a game?" Rose asked him.

"Sure. What should we play?"

"Hide and seek? Livy play too?

Liv jogged into the room. "Sure, Rosie, play what?  
>"Hide and seek?"<p>

Liv smiled. "Sure. Who's it first?"

"Elly!" Rose squealed excitedly. "Elly do it!"

Elliot chuckled. "Okay, then."  
>He counted and quickly found them both and then made dinner. After they ate, Liv said, "Want a warm bath, Rosie?"<p>

Rose cast her eyes down and shook her head. "No, Livy, it hurts."

"What hurts?"

"The private place hurts cause they hurt it."

"Livy can help so it won't."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you want me to show you?"

Slowly, Rose nodded, reaching her hand toward Olivia, who took her into the bathroom and gently stripped her of her tattered clothes, washing her carefully so she wouldn't bump any of her bruises, of which there were quite a few. Then, she changed her into a yellow dress. "Feel better, Rosie?" she asked.

Rose smiled. "Yeah! Me like the dress, Livy. Can I show Elly?"

Liv nodded. "Sure you can."

Rose giggled and ran to the kitchen. "Elly, look, look!"

Elliot turned from the sink. "Oh, Rosebud, you look so pretty," he said, fighting the tears that pricked his eyes as he thought of Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie.  
>Rose knew he was sad, so she ran over and hugged his waist. She trusted him because Livy did, and any friend of Livy's was someone she knew was okay to open up to. "Elly, what's wrong?" she questioned. "Why you sad?"<p>

"Oh, Elly was just thinking."

"About what?"

"My girls."

"Oh, can I play with them?"

"Yeah, when they come over to visit."

"When they coming?"

"Tomorrow."

Rose giggled. "Yay! Livy, Livy, guess what?"

"What, Baby?"

"Elly's girls coming tomorrow!"

Liv smiled. "That sounds like fun, Rosie." She took her to bed in the guest room, promising her that she and Elliot would be right downstairs if she needed them. She fell asleep quickly.

Elliot was waiting with coffee. "She asleep?"

"Uh huh. Out like a light."

"Coffee?"

"Sure. I'll take my usual."

Elliot handed it to her. "Here ya go."  
>She smiled. "Thanks."<p>

"Anytime."

Over the next couple of hours, they reminisced about the good, the bad, and the ugly of their long run as partners, laughing and giggling like schoolkids till long into the night. Then, they each went to bed, Elliot in his room, and Liv in the guest room with Rose. Elliot would have asked her to share his bed, but he didn't want to seem too forward in case Liv didn't feel up for going so fast. With this in mind, he fell asleep thinking about the girls coming by to visit.

Dickie couldn't come because he had an out of town soccer game, but the girls had been very excited to visit. He wondered how they'd get along with Rose.

It was around 3 A.M, and Liv heard whimpering coming from Rose's side of the room. She was hiding in the corner with Silky in her arms. Liv rushed over. "Rosie, what happened?"

"Livy, I had a accident," she whispered. "Please don't be mad."

Liv picked her up and washed her off, then changed the sheets and changed her into fresh PJ's. "Oh, Rosie, I'm not mad. There, all better?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Livy, will you lay with me?" she asked when she was tucked back in.

Liv smiled and nodded, climbing in beside her. "Sleep tight, Rosie. Don't let the bedbugs bite." She kissed her head.

"No bedbugs," Rose echoed with a smile and a yawn as she fell asleep.

As Liv followed suit, she couldn't help thinking that this was right where she wanted to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime that night, Liv heard Rose crying out.

**"Stop it, Tommy! That hurts! No, quit that! Livy, help!"**

"Rosie, wake up." she whispered, shaking her lightly

Rose woke up crying so hard that she was hiccuping. "L-Livy, he- he come back," she said, still struggling to get her breath back.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Liv soothed. "It was just a bad dream, that's all."

"But Tommy hurt me, Livy, and you and Elly were too far away."

Liv stroked her back. "No, no, shhhh. It was only a nightmare."

"He not here?"

"No, Baby, he's not."

"Where Elly? Is he with us?"

Liv smiled. "Yeah, Sweetie, he's right across the hall. He won't let anything happen to us."

Rose smiled. "Yeah, he big and strong. He a superhero too, like you and Aunt Casey."

Liv chuckled. "Aunt Casey?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah, we like family now, right, Livy?"

Liv nodded, stroking her hair. "Yeah, like family," she agreed, looking over at the clock, which read 9:00 A.M. "Hey, are you hungry?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, can I have cereal?

"Sure, Sweetie. I'll be right down. Just gotta change my clothes and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Rose giggled and jumped down. "Okay, Livy." She ran to the kitchen.

Liv climbed out of bed and changed, going downstairs. "Here you go, Rosie," she said, setting the cereal down.

Rose said, "Thank you, Livy." Then, she ate it happily.

Elliot came downstairs a little while later. "Morning, Liv. Morning, Rosebud," he said, smiling.

Liv winked at him. "Morning, El."

Rose ran to give him a hug. "Elly!" she chirped. "Hungry?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, thanks, Rosebud."

"Coffee?" Liv asked with a smile.

"Sure, Liv, my usual."

She made the coffee, and they sat down, Rose climbing into his lap.

"Elly?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"When the girls coming?"

Elliot smiled. "In a little while, Kitten," he said, tickling her.

"What they like?" she asked, giggling.

"Maureen is the oldest, and she loves to dance."

"Will she teach me?"

"I bet she would if you asked real nice. Kathleen likes to take pictures."

"What kinda pictures. Elly?"

"Oh, she likes to take pictures of people when she goes to the park. She likes to see what she can take a picture of them doing."

Rose giggled. "Sounds like fun."

"And Lizzie likes to play video games."

"What's that, Livy?"  
>Liv smiled, showing her Lizzie's favorite, a horse racing game.<p>

"Yay, this is fun!"

Elliot smiled. "It's the game Lizzie always picks to play. She loves horses.

Rose giggled. "Will she play with me?"

"Sure she will."

Rose ran up to change into other clothes.

"She seems happy," Liv said. "I hope she can stay."

"Oh, she will," Elliot assured her. "Don't worry." Just then, the doorbell rang. "That must be the girls." He heard the key turning in the lock. "Daddy?" Maureen called.

"Rosie, this is Maureen, my oldest. Hey, Maur." he hugged her.

"Hi, Daddy." She bent and hugged Rose. "Liv told us you came to stay."

Rose giggled "Uh huh. Lizzie, wanna play the horsie game?"  
>"Sure, Squirt. Come on."<br>Rose giggled again and ran off to play with her.

Later, Liv heard her whimpering. "Rosie what's wrong?"  
>"Livy, my tummy hurts."<p>

She picked her up and realized she had a fever. "Uhoh. I think she has a little bug."  
>"Livy, it hurts."<p>

"I know, baby. Here, drink this." She gave her the medicine.

"Yucky!" Rose mad, making a face.

Liv chuckled, giving her some water. "It'll be better soon, Sweetie."

"Where's Silky?"

Liv picked up the wolf and gave it to her. "Here she is." She went and tucked her in.

"She asleep?" Lizzie asked.

"Uh huh. Sleeping like a baby."

"I don't know what happened. We were playing and she told me she had a tummy ache."

"It's okay, Lizzie. It's not your fault. She probably just has a bug."

She hugged her. "I hope she feels better soon."

"She will."

She smiled and went into the other room to see Elliot. "Daddy?"

"Hey, Lizzie Bear."

"Daddy, there's something I should tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's up, Liz? Everything okay?" Elliot asked her softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but this little girl at work isn't."

Elliot's attention was caught. Liz worked with kids around Rose's age, and if she was coming to him, it had to mean that the little one was in trouble. "What makes you think she's not?"

"Well, she never seems to want to go home, and I see her come in with odd bruises. When I ask her about it, she either zips her lips or gives me explanations that don't add up."

"Like what?"

"Like she fell or that she got hurt playing a game. She's also really clingy. She stays at my side."

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head. "No, but something doesn't feel right."  
>"What's her name?"<br>"Aislinn Winters."

"Do you know her address?"

Lizzie gave it to him. "Do you think you can help her?"

"I'm gonna try."

"Thanks, Daddy," she said, going back to play with Rose

Maureen and Kathleen were sitting on the couch chatting while they watched Lizzie and Rose play.

"So, anyway," Kathleen was saying, "the guy's totally hot, and he asked me out."

"Really?" Maureen said, intrigued. "What's he like?"

"Well, his name is Ezra, and he's a swimmer. He's really smart, too. I met him in the library."

"Where is he taking you?"

"To a benefit for the American Cancer Society. It's a danceathon to raise money." Ezra says we'll dance all the slow dances together."

Maureen smiled. "Wow, Katie."

Katie giggled. "Yeah. I know. He's almost exactly my age, and we're both Psychology majors."

"Wow, Katie's got a date," Lizzie said happily.

"Lizzie, what date mean?" Rose asked.

"Well, it means Ezra wants to get to know Katie better," she answered.

"What gonna happen, Katie?"

"Well, Ezra and I are gonna dance."

"Will you show me how to dance?"

Katie nodded, smiled and picked her up. She danced around with her in her arms.

Rose giggled and clapped "Yay! Fun, fun!"

Maureen, Katie, and Lizzie all laughed and kept playing with her.

Meanwhile, El and Liv found the Winters home and knocked. "Police. Let us in!" Liv called.


End file.
